lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Coup of Solland
The Coup of Solland was the illegal and overt seizure of the State of Solland capital by the rebels of Solland who took control from the ruling House Aldrech, and the Coup would spark the Solland Civil War. Background The Coup of Solland would begin with two major events with the fist being the failure of House Villumsen to marry off Keira Villumsen to Ulrich Aldrech. Ottokar Villumsen would send his daughter Keira Villumsen and his heir Sieghard Villumsen to the capital of Solland in order to arrange what he believed was an automatic marriage between Keira and the Solland heir Ulrich Aldrech, but would be shocked when the two returned to Solland with news that the marriage proposal had been rejected. The truth behind the marriage rejection was the fact that Ulrich had already become betrothed to Regina Lechner of whom was the daughter of a low level count and thus seen as an insult to be rejected for marriage in favor of Regina thus causing major resentment from Ottokar Villumsen. The second event that sparked the Coup of Solland took the form of the Tournament of Ahlbeck where Konrad Aldrech competed in the squires tournament alongside many of the most influencial and important young nobles in the province of Solland including several from neabye provinces as well. At this tournament many available young noble girls were also there waiting to be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by the victor and it was in this regard where conflict first rose in the form of Konrad Aldrech, and Anders Westegaard of whom both wished to crown Janni Villumsen and this led to the two into conflict when they both discovered their shared interest. Prelude While this was happening in the capital it was Landolf Inrotoy that would be sent into Solland as the leader of a fireteam sent into Solland in order to sow chaos and death against those forces that were unwilling to join the rebels of southern Solland, and in this way he would center himself in Lechner Hold while commanding the remainder of his fire team throughout the dutchy. The Coup House Villumsen having joined the Rebels of Solland would take part in the Coup of Solland with Sieghard, and Detlev both present in the capital when the rebels turned on the Elector Count, and Detlev would be captured during the fighting at the palace by Ulrich Aldrech but was kept alive out of honor by Ulrich. Sieghard Villumsen joined by Farard Ulvestad and the forces of House Ulvestad would besiege the new Elector Count in Ulrich Aldrech, and after week so fighting would break into the walls betraying a white flag held by Ulrich's forces and instead of honoring the surrender Sieghard would execute Ulrich at the center of the city while at the same time he would command the remaining palace guards to the jails beneath Ahlbeck. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical Events of Solland Category:War Category:Coup